PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT B. Mark Evers, MD, serves as Director for the Markey Cancer Center (MCC). Dr. Evers is assisted by nationally recognized leaders in cancer research, clinical care, prevention and education, including: Susanne M. Arnold, MD (Associate Director for Clinical Translation); Kathleen O?Connor, PhD (Associate Director for Cancer Education and Mentoring); Daret St. Clair, PhD (Associate Director for Basic Research); Thomas Tucker, PhD, MPH (Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control); Heidi Weiss, PhD (Associate Director for Shared Resources); and David M. Gosky, MA, MBA (Associate Director for Administration). This highly experienced Senior Leadership team has worked together since 2009 to ensure consistency in the shared vision and goals of the MCC; foster synergistic and highly collaborative interactions among the basic, translational and clinical components of the MCC; effectively leverage all available resources at the University of Kentucky, state and national levels; engage in clinical trials, community outreach, education and mentoring; and oversee all activities of the MCC. Continual planning and evaluation are key to the development and sustained excellence of the MCC and helps ensure its strong scientific trajectory. Planning and evaluation activities are accomplished through the External and Internal Advisory Boards, the Director?s Council and committees that provide the Director and Senior Leadership ongoing guidance and support. The MCC External Advisory Board is the primary external mechanism that provides review and advice on the MCC?s progress in basic, translational and community research as well as oversight on MCC?s leadership and strategic direction. Internal planning and evaluation mechanisms include: the advice and support of MCC?s Senior Leaders, who formally comprise the Director?s Council; MCC Research Program Leaders and Shared Resource Facility (SRF) Directors; an Education and Mentoring Committee; and an Internal Advisory Board comprised of deans, center directors and department chairs at the university. Dr. Evers and the Senior Leadership established the first strategic plan for the MCC in 2009, which served as an initial road map to guide the development of scientific research programs, the reorganization of SRFs required to facilitate and achieve the scientific goals and strategic recruitments of basic and translational scientists who synergized and further strengthened the ongoing research efforts. In 2012, to reflect the tremendous progress that occurred since Dr. Evers?s arrival, an updated plan redefined the strategic goals for the next 5 years based on the strong foundations that were in place. In 2017, through an extensive review and vetting process, Senior Leadership developed a new strategic plan around pillars of excellence in basic research, cancer prevention and control, clinical translation, education and mentoring and community engagement and outreach. Strong foundations of institutional support, philanthropy, SRFs, strategic relations, administration and planning and evaluation support the 2017- 2022 Strategic Plan.